disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Just Like Fire
«'Just Like Fire'» (дословно — «'Словно пламя'») — песня, написанная и исполненная певицей Пинк для художественного фильма 2016 года «''Алиса в Зазеркалье». Текст песни ''I know that I'm runnin' out of time I want it all And I'm wishin' they'd stop tryin' turn me off I want it on And I'm walkin' on a wire, tryin' to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars Even when I give it all away I want it all We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'm'a disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire People like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, bout' a thing We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'm'a disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire, fire Run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it So look I came here to run it Just cause nobody's done it Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I been here, I done it Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease You just gotta believe Come-a come uh with me Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Hey, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Oh, what's a girl to do? Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'm'a disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire Run it, run it, run it Just like fire Run it, run it, run it Видео Just Like Fire (Аудио) Just Like Fire (Текст) en:Just Like Fire Категория:Песни Категория:Алиса в Стране чудес (2010)